Don't jump just fly in the air
by yuko aoi
Summary: Ikki broke his legs 10 months ago. He still didn't fly. Will he be on time to save Kazu, who thinks it is his fault?


**Don't jump to die just fly in the air.**

**I don't own anything. And sorry if my summery sucks sometimes… XD**

**Pairing: Kazu ****and Ikki.**

* * *

Ikki looked at the air a black night, but the stars seemed light dots in the darkness. They were hope for people who were lost. He saw them, but didn't believe that they were hope for him. Because if they were his hope, they should have appeared 10 months ago when he broken his legs, after he Kazu saved from falling into the death. Kazu lived and flew through the air, while he sat in his chair or lay on his bed and looked to the sky. The moments, he saw someone flying through the air he wanted to cry, but he didn't, because he was strong. Akito ran to Ikki.

'Ikki.' He yelled and grabbed the crow with his collar.

'What do you want?' Akito got as answer.

'Kazu! He want to make that jump again!' He yelled and he shook the broken boy together. The boy his eyes went wide in disbelief.

'What! No way! Bring me, we need to stop him!'

'You need to do this on your own legs. I can't bring you.'

'I can't.' Ikki said sadly.

'Don't act like that crow! You still got your wings! You can fly or he will be gone.' Akito said angry.

'I will fly one more time.' He said after a long silence and took the AT's Akito handed him.

'We are going!' The shark yelled and jumped out of the window and waited outside. 'Come on stupid crow!' It took too long for him. But just after screaming those words something flew through the sky, it was Crow! He made a spin and landed before making speed and going fast as the light towards Kazu, who was ready to make his jump. Ikki made more speed and climbed the tower.

'Don't jump!' Ikki yelled but it was too late Kazu was already jumping off the tower and making his moves, just like ten months ago. A flashback Ikki saw it and looked stunned. No! Kazu no he could do this! No not this time.

'Go stupid Crow or you will lose him!' Akito yelled which made him wake up of the flashback. He went after Kazu and made the jump. A few meter down there was the blond. Who looked up and saw the crow flying. Tears started to fall down.

'Crow you fly again. No I can fall to dead.'

'What do you mean?'

'It was my fault that you broke your legs.' Was the answer.

'No it wasn't.' But his words were too late, Kazu was falling down while Ikki was still flying.

'I love you Airking.' With those last words the Jet disappeared in the dark night.

'I love you too, jet.' Ikki whispered and got pulled back on the tower. There was Akito looking with a worried eye.

'I was too late, he is gone.'

'No you weren't. He could tell you his feelings, before he lost you for good.'

Tears were falling down, while the sun rose up. And woke up the dark and sleeping town. But Ikki wished that the day never would wake up. Because it was a new day. A day without Kazu, the jet, a love.

A few days later the funeral of Kaze was held. Ikki and his gang were too, in their costume, only without their sign. They didn't move or say a word. They were just looking at the picture of a smiling boy with blue eyes, blond hair and a white cap. Ikki told his self not to cry, but when the coffin went down. He started to cry.

'Is everything alright?' Akito asked.

'No, I want him back.'

'He won't come back.' Akito hold his tears back. At the end of the funeral, the crow was tired. He cried so much, more than usual, because he cried for a love that wouldn't never return.

The next day Ikki sat in his chair and didn't move, he didn't even speak, drink or eat. Akito and the rest tried everything, but nothing worked. Because he started to cry again and again. But that night he climbed to the roof of the tower and jumped. Only the Crow didn't fall down, he flied through the sky. Because someone was there, it was Kazu, who made his move to Ikki and kissed him. Ikki felt happy and closed his eyes, but at the time he opened them again, he was in his room and the Jet wasn't there. He was gone. It was just a dream and he was all alone again.


End file.
